1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward the field of data communication networks. In particular, the invention is directed to a system and method for providing a high-speed interface between a user and a wide area network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer users have found that there are many advantages to linking computers together through a local area network (“LAN”). The most common type of LAN used is the Ethernet. The use of a LAN allows multiple users, among other things, to share programs, files, data, and to communicate using methods such as e-mail.
With the growth of the internet, many computer users have also found that there are many advantages to having access to the internet or some other wide area network (“WAN”). An early option for providing WAN access was the provision of a separate communication channel to the outside world for each computer seeking WAN access. Modems and telephone lines are typically used with this option. When using this method, for example, a computer seeking internet access would gain internet access through an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”) via the computer's dedicated modem and telephone line. The ISP would complete the internet connection by providing the computer with access to one of the ISP's internet router ports on a shared basis with other users. This access method, however, is highly inefficient, slow and expensive, particularly for computers linked together via a LAN.
To improve upon the earlier access methods, LAN administrators have provided computers with WAN access through non-dedicated communication channels so that resources such as modems and telephone lines, could be shared and, as a result, used more efficiently. To further improve access, the use of higher speed access media to the ISP, such as the use of DSL lines or fiber optic connections, have been proposed. The use of these higher speed access media, however, could make the cost of access for the users quite expensive. Wireless interfaces or dial-up modems could be used to reduce costs but these access means would yield a much slower connection.
Therefore, there remains a need in this art for a high speed, low cost system for providing WAN access to multiple users. There remains a more particular need for a high speed, low cost system for providing WAN access having an interface that is not complex for the user to implement.